The Taste Of Sin
by MySensesFail
Summary: A new town, New school, what could go wrong? eventual SasuNaru, AU vampfic. summary sucks, read the story. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo time for some insanity that is me:D**

**Anyway.. I've had this written for awhile but forgot about it :sweatdrop: If anyone out there is interested, i need a beta/someone to help me write the story because im pretty disorganized .;;;**

**Contact my email, its on my profiler :3**

**Warnings: This eventually will be boyxboy, yaoi, gay guys who like teh but secks x3 so if you dont like it shoo. also no lemons. i dont write lemons cause I teh crap at it :3 so no smut, sorry pervs :D (not an insult, i luff joo pervies)**

**also naruto isnt mine . if it was there would be lots of sasuke and naruto having hawt sweaty but secks, and sai would have no shirt :D (and i'd give kiba to sarge, aka FastForward, aka the person who made genma a perv x3)**

* * *

A loud shreiking sound yanked the boy from his peaceful slumber. He slammed his fist on the alarm clock lazily and rolled to go back to sleep. Well, that's what he would have done if the shreiking hadn't stoped. He quickly relised the horible shreiking was not his alarm clock but his mother.

"Get up out of bed right now young man! It's 7, now get up! School starts at 8:50! Dont want to be late to your first day of school!"

Groaning, the teen managed to drag himself from bed. _'Whoopdy-fucking-doo' _he thought annoyed, _'first day at a new school...and its halfway through the school year. Fun...'_

He rumaged around his closet and found his favorite jeans. they were a light denim that were torn a bit around the heels from stepping on them when he walked.

His mother was old. And to make matters worse, the stuborn old bat was religious beyong belief. He had wanted to perform an exorsist on her mother many times to get rid of the _holy _spirit. Giving a half smile at his musings, he turned to find his hoodie. His other favorite article of clothing. The one that was grey-black, had a seprate pocket to put his Ipod that let him lace the headphones into the jacket and up to his ears without anyone being able to see and had a design with a skull on the back. His mother hated it.

He walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything good.

He absently thought how his hoodie was one of the few- and i mean few - things he was aloud to wear. His mom was just plain against black. He remembered one time, he had bought a HIM band shirt and his mother flipped, because she swore the heartogram, was a pentogram. So now there were no band shirts alowed.

It was the first week he was here in Cincinati, Ohio, didnt even finish unpacking, and he had to go to school already. He was still irate from the plane rides. First he had to sit between to old bats who spewed forth religious shit the whole way. Then when they switched planes a baby sat behind him, kicked the seat the whole way, and cried. And to make matters worse, he sat by his mother who spewed _more _religious shit the whole way. "Remeber to pray every few minutes. God will save us if we pray." he remembered her saying. But he was glad he had his Ipod and a window seat. He blasted Slipknot the whole way and watch the clouds with little intrest.

Then his mother screeched again snapping him back to reality. How he loathed her voice. " I'll bring you to school today, but tomorow you have to take the bus so don't forget to find where your bus is and where the bus stop is. Oh, and take the bus home. I'm sure you can find your way home alright."

He acknowledged what she was saying with a grunt. Grabbing a bottle of water he walked back to his room to gather his stuff. He decided to bring a notebook, his Ipod (which he stored conveiniently in is secret pocket in his hoodie.) a pen and pencil.On his first day he didn't need much. Right?

"We're leaving in 20 minutes Naruto!"

Naruto ground his teeth at that. He loathed how she said his name better. He decided to pass the time by checking himself out in the mirror. He didnt particuarly like how he looked, low self esteem and all, but he supposed he was decent. The girl population however seemed to think otherwise. Back at his old school his nickname, what the girls called him anyway when they described his looks, was 'sex on legs' or 'walking sex', neither was very creative on their part.

He looked at him self. Slender but muscular. He wasn't exactly tall but he was no midget, standing at 5'9. For 16 that wasn't tall...right? Naturaly tan skin, not that gross orange color you get from fake tans, his ass was the same color. No tan lines at all. He stayed inside alot hoping he would get pale, but damnit he just couldn't. He had a tan that everyone else wished they had accept him. He liked pale skin better. He had gorgeous grey-blue eyes though, he had to admit. They used to be a bright blue but he noticed after his fathers death they greyed. His blonde hair was spiky and messy. He was positive his mom would tell him to brush his hair, but it wouldn't matter, it stuck up of its own accord. Though she always liked to annoy him further and reach over to flatten his hair.

He couldn't stand it when people got to close to him when they didnt know him. Even though he knew his mother, he didnt want her wrinkly, saggy skin touching him, so he always shyed away from her. He liked to have a little bubble around him. But his mother aparently needed a big flashing neon sign to point it out before she would realise it. And even then she might be stupid enough to misinturpret that as 'Don't ever let me go! Be a clingy annoying bitch who protects me from life and makes me anti-social!' ...oh wait...

The blonde snickered at his thoughts before hearing yet another screech. "okay lets go! come on your'e gonna be late!"

It was 8:05. it took ten minutes to get there. It was freezing out and it was an outside school. There were few classrooms that were inside a building if he heard correctly. He hoped it was actually an inside school that served hot chocolate with tiny marshmellows.

He walked out to their ugly white Honda. _'1997...not a good year.' _He mused as he flopped into the car. As they drove down the road he tried to block out his mothers rantings.

"Remember! You can talk to those people and say 'hi' but keep them at an arms length! You know what they say, 'Bad association spoils youthful habits!'. We dont want that now do we? There are bad people at that school, in this world! Dont talk to those _people_ either!" she spit the word 'people' out of her flabby wrinkly lips with disgust. What she ment by 'people' were goths and the like. Who wear all black and peirced everywhere or whatever.

Personaly he hated when she spoke about them like that. How they looked didnt make them bad. He actually loved that style. Dark hair and peircings, pale skin, dark eyeliner. He wished he could look like that. But he was naturally tan, owned no eyeliner, wasn't aloud to wear that much black at once and was not alowed to peirce or dye anything.

When they pulled up to the school she was gonna keep ranting for a few minutes, but the blonde jumped out of the car as quick as possible. "Bye!" he said and slammed the door. He never called her mom or mother, or adressed her as such. He found saying mom, or mother out loud was rediculous. For one, you dont call your brother 'Brother' or your son 'Son'. Well he didnt and never heard anyone talk like that. Also he never liked to admit she was even related to him outloud. so if he didn't call her anything, there was a chance people wouldnt asume that crazy bitch was his mom.

Naruto was making his way inside after his mother drove off when he smelled the faint sent of smoke. He turned his head to the side and noticed a large number of oak trees, and leaning on the biggest one was a small group of smokers. Not many most likely due to the fact that it was- he pulled out his phone and checked the time- 8:13. '_Wonderful..._' He thought sarcasticly.

Replacing his cell phone in his pocket, Naruto made his way into the large school. Much bigger than his old one anyway, and decided to look for the main office to get his schedule and his bus information.

Luckily the main office wasn't too difficult to find. He walked into the building and saw a tall wrinkly horse faced woman sitting behind a desk. Her name plate read 'Mrs.Buckey, secretary'. _'That..that __**thing**__ is actually married?! I feel bad for the poor sap who has to kiss those buck teeth...'_

"Hi Mrs. Buckey?" Naruto said flashing her his most charming smile. "I'm a new student here and I need my schedule and bus information"

She looked up, saw his smile and took the bait. The old bat was practicly swooning. '_Eww...'_ "Oh right away. What's your last name?"

"Uzumaki."

"How do you spell that?"

"U-Z-U-M-A-K-I."

"Oh, I see" She typed quickly on the keyboard."Naruto?"

"That would be me." The blonde said flashing her another grin.She printed out his schedule and told him he was riding bus #69. "You'll have to ask he bus driver where your stop is so you know where to be picked up." She said handing him his schedule, "And here," she said pointing to a number with three digits underneath " is your locker and combonation."

_'Oh yeah. Locker. I had completely forgotten about it.'_

"Thank you." Said the blonde turning on his heel to leave.

"Oh and Naruto?" He spun back around to face her. "On your scedule, the numbers next to the clases tell you wear they are. Classes that start with 1 are on the first floor, 2 on the second and if it has a 'P' then its in one of the portables in the back. after 1, 2, or 'P' is the room number."

"Okay, thank you once again Mrs. Buckey"

"Oh please, call me Charolette." She said batting her eyes.

Naruto nodded, turned once again and left the office. _'Eww... Crazy old lady...thats just..just eww...'_

The blonde pulled his sleeves over his fingers, they were gonna fall of if the got any colder. He looked down at his schedule and saw his locker was in section D and was number 666. _' Bus #69, Locker 666._ He always seemed to be followed by 'evil' things as his mother put it._'Should change my last name to 'Sin' or something '_ He thought with somewhat sarcasticly._'Though 69 isn't really evil. Probably enjoyable.'_ He mused with a smirk.

He wandered around the school, when he finally came across the section D of the lockers._ 'Right by the Cafeteria, should be easy to remember...'_

He didnt take the time to open his locker, due to the fact he didnt have anything to put in there. All he had was his notebook.

Taking another look at his schedule he noted what classes he had. Drama, Math, Gym then French. _'I can deal with the first three, but french? I'm not sure about that one. I hope its an easy class...'_

The blonde decided to wander a bit. He looked down at his schedule again and noticed all his classes were on the first floor except math which was upstairs.

Naruto put his headphones on and started blasting his music. Checking his phone once more he noted it was 8:23. Only 27 minutes untill the begining of the end of his life.

But Naruto didn't know that...

* * *

**Holy crap I have slim to no idea where im going with this :D**

**A/N: forgive the spelling mistakes, i suck at revising . **


	2. Chapter 2

**asdfghhjkl I'm back, which means you all have to deal with me!! mwahahaha -rings hands evily-**

**anyway woohoo second chap. :D i hope i didnt take too long to update and reviews are always nice :3**

**anyway, a reminder. SasuNaru. need i say more? (if so go shoot yourself right now cause your an idiot :D)**

**disclaimer: I tried to hide gaara in my jar of sand but the pirates took him back to M. Kishimoto -shakes fist-**

* * *

Naruto wandered around the school a bit more before checking his phone again. 8:30. Time wanted to move extra slow it seemed. 

The blonde walked over to some lockers slammed his back against them and slid down. Taking of his earphones and turning his Ipod off, he glanced around. The school wasn't exactly nice, but it wasnt a dump either. Pinching the bridge of his nose to stop an on coming headache, he closed his eyes and hit the back of his head against the locker lightly.

"Could you abuse your head on someone elses locker?"

Naruto looked up to see a girl looking down at him blankly. The blonde blinked. Then blinked again.

"You barely hit your head, so i'm asuming your not brain damaged so you must be deaf or stupid."

"Oh.S-sorry." The blonde was about to push himself up when he saw a hand in his face. The girl was holding out her hand to help him up. He grabbed her hand and was surprised at her strength as she easily lifted him up.

"New here, neh?"

"You can tell? How?"

"Small school. Everyone knows..well everyone." She said going to work on her locker.

The blonde took a moment to look her over. She had somewhat short pink hair, obviously dyed. She has emerald green eyes, wasn't tan but wan't pale either and thin, Naruto absantly noted. He also noticed the heavy black eyeliner. She had a pair of capris on with lace up boots and a red hoodie on.

"Wanna take a picture there Blondie?" She said shifting her eyes to look at him but still removing stuff from her messanger bag and putting it in her locker.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry." He said. He hadn't relised he was staring.

She shut her locker and locked it. Turning to him she grinned and punched him lightly in the shoulder "Nah I'm just messing with you. So whats your name?"

"Naruto. you?"

"Sakura, y'know to match my hair i guess." She giggled at this. "So you a second year or what?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Me too. Well hey i have to go cause havoc before the bell. I'll see ya around Blondie."

Naruto nodded. It was good to know he already made a friend, or would soon as it seemed. And he was_ especially _glad she didnt start swooning over him. He watched her walk away, then checked his phone again. 8:40. Time was still being a bitch it seemed.

The blonde decided to find his class early so he wouldn't be late. He found it easily, also right by the cafeteria. People were wandering the halls now and a group of girls were eyeing him. He noticed they started to come his way. It was freezing out and they were wearing mini skirts and crop tops with jackets that stopped right below their chest. How could they stand it? It was freezing! He noticed the hungry look in their eyes. At this he did a one-eighty and went the other way. But aparently they didn't get the hint and kept following him. He stopped and looked back at them. They stopped too and whispered and giggled. He took a few more steps and he heard the clicking of heels behind him.

The blonde stopped again and looked back. They stopped again also, and proceeded with giggling and whispering.

Naruto decide to take a drastic move and he dashed around the corner of a building only to crash into a wall. A very big wall, that smelled like smoke. And growled.

_'Shit...'_

The blonde looked up to look at the 'wall'.

The girls came after him, saw the 'wall' and ran off.

"I-i'm sorry about that. It was an accident...Those girls, they were-"

"Chasing you. I could tell."

Something clicked. He was one of the boys who was smoking by the oak tree.

The boy offered a hand to Naruto and he took it. He seemed to be getting helped up alot these days.

"Dont worry about it. I would run too in your possition. But i tend to scare them off." He smirked at Naruto.

Naruto took a second to take him in, trying to be more discreet this tiime. He was taller than Naruto by about two inches but that could of been the boots he was wearing. His hair was black, Bangs were almost shoulder length and in the back his hair was spiked in a rooster/duck butt sort of way. He was pale, and had..._'red eyes? Contacts maybe?'_ He had black pants and his thick boots laced up to tucking the rest of the pant leg in his boots. He had a long trench coat like jacket on. Under neath Naruto could see a black beater and fishnet. His lips had snake bite peircings. Two fang-like studs coming from them. The left side of his nose was also peirced, and Naruto was willing to bet his Ipod he had more.

The boy cocked an eye brow at him. Then walked past the blonde. Naruto just blinked then turned around after the boy.

"Hey hey!" The boy didnt stop walking but slowed a bit for the blonde to catch up. "Thanks i guess." Once again the boy cocked his elegant black eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Uhh..scaring them away?" He said in an unsure tone.

"Hn."

Then the bell rang and something hit Naruto's back, a paper ball probably, he turned around to yell but he couldn't tell who threw it. When he turned back around he furrowed his brow in confusion, the mystery boy had disapeared. Shrugging it off, the blonde headed back to where his first class was. He ended up walking in just as the bell rang.

Walking over to who he asumed to be the teacher- and he was right -he told him he was the new student and such. He said hello, and greeted himself as Mr.Ibisu. He then said Naruto could sit wherever he pleased.

The blonde turned around and noticed the girls eyeing him dreamily. One girl, a tall blonde, went up to invite him to sit with the rest of their group of girls when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi! Blondie!"

The girl stopped and turned to glare at the girl who dare disrupt what could be a precious moment in which she could make said blonde boy fall in love with her. But the girl was uneffected by the glare, completely ignoring it. Instead she waved to the blonde boy, who headed in her direction.

"Hi Sakura."

She grinned. "Well don't just stand there. Sit."

He took a seat beside her and was about to start chatting with her when the blonde girl from before stood infront of Sakura tapping her foot.

Sakura turned to regard her with a bored look on her face. "What?"

"That was very rude I'll have you know!" She said shrilly. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and Sakura just sat there with a bored expresion still on her face.

"Okay...Are we done?"

"No were not done." She turned to Naruto "Would you like to sit with us instead?" She cooed in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uh...No."

Sakura let out a small snort at that, and the girl seemed put down.

"Oh..ohkay.."She said in a small voice, an aura of rejection surrounded her.

"Smart choice," Sakura said as the girl walked away "She's clingy and i'm sure you wouldnt want her all over you all the time."

"Hm."

When they were about to start chatting again the door opened and in walked 'mystery boy' as Naruto named him. He stalked to the back where he and Sakura were sitting and took a seat on the other side of her.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yo. Hey you met blondie here?" She said motiong Naruto with a jerk of her chin.

"Not formally no." Mystery boy said smirking.

"Ah, Well this is Naruto. Naruto this is-"

"YOU!" A booming voice called out, so loud it made everyone but Sakura and Mystery boy jump."What are you doing in my classroom?!" Mr.Ibisu shreiked. "Out! Get out right now!"

"Who me?" Mystery boy said inocently with a smile, making his lip rings tilt slightly. Naruto noticed his eyes were a melted-hershey-kiss color now. _'Must have taken the contacts out..."_ Naruto mused.

"Yes! You! Out! I dont want to see you in my classroom this whole week!"

"..You say that like it's a _bad_ thing." He stood anyway. "Bye Sakura. Bye Naruto." he said and stalked right back out of the class room.

Mr.Ibisu still fuming went and took a seat back at his desk.

"What was that about?"

"Ah he kinda put a hole through the wall when he got pissed last Friday...Right there." She said pointing to a rather large hole in the wall.

"Oh."

The next Two hours were spent with them chatting about various things. Naruto was pleased to find out that he had art with Sakura. He also silently hoped he would have another class with Mystery boy so he could get to know him better.

* * *

**Ten guesses who mystery boy is, and 9 dont count. :3 anyway not much to say, working on the 3rd chap **

**and it should be out soon. review! -bribes with candy-**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Mystery boy was pissed. No he was more than pissed. He was livid! He needed a damn cigerette! But he smoked his last one this morning, If he didn't get one soon, or some other drug to distract him, preferably cigerettes though, (he didn't want to get fucked up at school today.) he was gonna start vamping out! He needed something to distra-

"Hey there sunshine!"

Ah, miracles do happen.

"Hey Sakura." she tossed something at him, which he caught easily. Ah this seemed to be his day. He slept well last night, then he had a gorgeous blonde bump into him, and the icing on the cake, he got a new pack of cigerettes. What could make this day better? He was so happy he could kiss Sakura, but that would be akward..(1)

"I could feel your bloodlust from the other side of the school." She smirked. "Better go find another donor, I'm busy today."

Aparently it can get worse. Not much, but still.

"Ahh damn. Bring me down."

"Hey hey! I have a valid excuse. I have to go get blood work done, which also means I can't be your donor for about a week. Better hit the blood bank."

"Of course. Blood work. I'm going fucking insane here!"

"Feh. Not my fault. Hey though, what did you think of Naruto, huh? huh?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's pretty easy on the eyes."

"Haha. That he is."

"But don't change the subject. You could find someone no one will miss for me." He said with a toothy grin, revealing long canines.

"Well shit. Fine. Looks like I'll have to do some research during 3rd then. Bye!" Sakura turned on her heal and walked away.

Mystery boy waved and turned heading for his next class. The only reason he was actually going to go to his classes today was so he could see if he had a certain blonde in any of his other classes. Hopefully he did.

Mystery boy stalked to class glaring at every one. lighting up a cigerette he turned the corner and-

Someone walked into him. Again. Growling out of annoyance he looked down to see who his next victim...was...

Only to meet the eyes of a certain blonde.

Blowing some smoke out his nose he offfered his hand to the blonde again, who took it.

"You seem to do that alot. Should i expect a third time?" He said with a smirk.

"Sorry again." The blonde said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"No problem. Smoke?" Mystery boy said offering his pack of cigerettes to Naruto.

"Uhm...Maybe some other time."

"Never smoked before huh?" The blonde blushed at this. Mystery boy smirked, and put his pack back into his coats pocket. "Thats okay. What class you headed to?"

"Math."

"Who's the teacher?"

"Mr.Hataki." Naruto replied checking his schedule.

"Ah, me too. I'll walk you there huh?"

"Yeah okay."

Mystery boy walked ahead of the blonde with long strides as the blonde tagged behind. "Hey slow down. You walk too fast." Naruto reached out and grabbed mystery boy's arm. Mystery boy simply turned back slightly cocking his elegant eyebrow, then slowed his pace. The blonde didnt let go though, clinging to his arm.

"You plan on trying to hold my hand next or are you content hanging on my arm?" The blonde looked up at mystery boy with big blue eyes and blushed furiously, quickly relinquishing his hold on mystery boy.

"No! I...I just.." Naruto didn't know what to say, he _had_ felt more secure holding his arm, but he wasn't about to say that.

Mystery boy smirked and decided the blonde was cute when he was embaressed.

Walking in silence, they reached class before the bell rang. Mystery boy had stalked to the very back of the class, taking a seat in the far right corner. The blonde walked up to the teacher and basicly said he was the new student again. The teacher, instead of just letting him take his seat like he had hoped, instead wanted him to introduce him self. Naruto mentally groaned.

"Okay, tell us your name and a litle about yourself. Your hobbies, what you like, what you hate. Stuff like that." Mr.Hatake said, after getting the classes attention.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my personal life is my own buisness. I hate alot of things, and theres not a whole lot I do like." Turning to his teacher Naruto said "Where do i sit?"

Mr.Hatake told him to take the seat to the left of mystery boy. Danny walked back there and plopped down.

"If he bothers you," Naruto asumed 'he' was mystery boy. " just let me know and we'll move you. He's known to be a trouble maker."

The blonde nodded. Mr.Hatake took a seat at his desk, and pulled an orange book seemingly out of nowhere, leaned back, putting his feet on the desk and relaxed. "Alright class just copy the problems on the board down and answer them. This is due by the end of class. No homework today."

There were alot of questions but Naruto finished the problems easily. He had done this in his freshman year. He was about to get up to hand them in when an arm reached out and grabbed his wrist pulling him back down. Naruto plopped ungracefully back into his seat. He turned to mystery boy who was currently holding his wrist. The blonde cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I copy you? I don't really want to do this." Naruto was always against copying, but then he never needed to copy anyone. But he didn't want to say no to mystey boy. He wanted him to like him, so he handed over his paper.

Mystery boy copied the blondes work down quickly, not caring if it was sloppy. He was glad the boy hadn't said no, cause he would have had to either do the work, or fail another asignment. Once he finished, purposly answering a few wrong, handed the paper back to the blonde. Naruto got up and turned his paper in. A few minutes later mystery boy did the same, the teacher having an amused look on his face. After returning to his seat mystery boy decided to take a nap, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. But a certain blonde hadn't realised he was trying to sleep aparently.

"What was with the look on the teachers face?"

"Hm?" Mystery boy opened a sleepy eye to regard the blonde.

"He looked amused that you turned in your work."

"Yeah." He said closing his eyes again. "I barely do my work, and thats _if_ i show up to class."

"Why would you skip class?"

Mystery boy sat up and looked at the boy curiously. He sounded so inocent.

"You never skipped before?" The blonde shook his head."Why go to class? I have better things to do."

"Oh."

"You can skip with me sometime if you want." Mystery boy shrugged.

The blonde stared at him with wide eyes. He wasn't sure whether or not to be excited or nervous. He had never skipped. He would have skipped before, but he was too scared of getting caught, knowing his 'mom' would raise hell. But maybe with mystery boy he would be safe. _'Though i would feel more safe if i knew his name. But I don't want to ask. He might be offeneded."_

Mystery boy suddenly held out his hand to him. The blonde just blinked.

"What?"

"Give me your cell phone."

Confused, the blonde did so. Mystery boy put his number in. Then he got the blondes number from his phone and put it into his own.

"I'll text you next time I'm skipping, or give you a call. To see if you want to come along." Said the soon-not-to-be mystery boy handing the blondes phone back to him.

Said blonde was about to scroll through his phone to learn mystery boy's name when the bell rang.

Once getting out into the hallways Naruto was going to ask what mystery boy's next class was, but he had dissapeared. The blonde cocked his head to the side. Mystery boy seemed to do that alot.

The blonde started walking to his next class, art. He went to check his phone again for mystery boy's name, but forgot when an arm sudenly was laced around his shoulders.

"Hey there blondie."

"Hey Sakura. Hows it going?"

"Well enough. You?"

The blonde just shrugged. "What class you got next?"

"art."

"What teacher?"

"Mr.Maito."

The blonde checked his schedule again. "Me too."

"Well he's insane. Just thought i should let you know."

"I'm sure you'll protect me."

"Sorry Blondie, I'm not going to his class today. I have some stuff that needs to be done."

"Oh, come on. Please?"

"Sorry. Like I said, got stuff that needs to be done."

"Like what?"

"Research." Was her clipped reply.

"Oh."

"Well I'll catch ya later." She said, walking off.

Her and mystery boy certainly were weird.

Naruto continued walking to his art class pondering what a weird day it had been so far. He _really_ hoped Sakura was kidding about the whole being insane thing. Walking into the gym only one thought ran through his mind.

_"Why god didn't I have the nerve to skip this class.."_.

* * *

**(1)- Dont worry, dont worry, no SasuSaku. just a friendly 'mystery boy-is-really-in-a-good-mood' thing.**

**yep thats all D: i need to work on making the chapters longer. I'm working on it i promise :3 And those of you skeptical about this, i will make it better, just wait for the story to get going. nothing else to say.**

**Bribes everyone to review with chocolate chip cookies -cough hint cough-**


End file.
